The present invention relates to a folding golf bag stand mounting hardware which fastens a folding golf bag stand to a golf bag permitting the stand to be conveniently opened by the user to support the golf bag in a sloping position on the ground.
A variety of golf bags are manufactured and widely used in golf courses for carrying different golf clubs, golf balls, and umbrellas, etc. When a full set of golf clubs are carried in a golf bag, the golf bag does not stand up as it is placed on the ground. Therefore, the golf bag must be carried over the shoulder all the time. Various folding golf bag stands are disclosed to eliminate this problem.
FIG. 1 illustrates a golf bag having a folding for supporting the bag in a sloping position on the ground. The golf bag comprises a mounting plate fastened to the bag body near the top cuff thereof, two legs having a respective top end pivoted to a respective socket on the mounting plate, two connecting frames respectively fastened to the legs in the middle, an elastic fastening belt fastened to the bag body below the mounting plate to hold the connecting frames, a hinge fastened to the bag body near the bottom thereof, and a substantially V-shaped link connected between the hinge and the connecting frames on the legs. This structure of folding golf bag stand has drawbacks. One drawback of this structure of folding golf bag stand is that the spring power of the elastic fastening belt deteriorates quickly after long uses. Another drawback of this structure of folding golf bag stand is that the substantially V-shaped link cannot support much pressure. Still another drawback of this structure of folding golf bag stand is that the hinge cannot stably support the bag on the ground when it is extended out.